Clintasha
by ClintashaIsLife
Summary: This is my first real writing piece, I've been told I'm a good writer, but I'm not sure if it's true. I plan to continue this with many chapters. Sorry if the chapters are too short, I'm trying. This is a basic Clintasha fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Being a hired killing machine, Natasha wasn't the type to need a man to make her feel happy. Since she wasn't the best at showing her feelings, no one actually knew about her interest in Barton. Having a partner was still somewhat new to her. 6 months ago, Coulson had insisted she get a partner. Initially, she didn't want a partner, and thought she worked best alone. After a while, she had gotten used to having a shadow, and Barton was a pretty efficient shadow. Barton always had her back, and never got in her way. So she was starting to think that having him as a partner wasn't so bad.

When they were in the gym, training and fighting hard, it got intense. She wasn't sure at first how easy he would be to take down, and she underestimated him the first time. He was a skilled man, and put up a good fight, but still she beat him in the end. Fighting each other was a great work out for the both of them. They fought hard, not saying a word in the concentrated state they were both in, and afterwards the winner would buy drinks at the bar down the street. This was often Natasha, which made Barton only fight more aggressively each time.

In the mornings, she would make the coffee for the team, but delivered Barton his own cup while the rest got up to get theirs. Her small smiles at Barton were not effective and seemingly pointless. Pepper seemed to notice the small signs after a couple of weeks and talked to her after one of their irregular early morning sparring sessions before breakfast. These sessions were mostly on the days when one of them was leaving that day.

One morning, Pepper walked into the kitchen while Natasha was making tea. "Natasha, hey."

"Hi" Natasha replied simply.

"So. Barton, huh?" Pepper was not interested in small talk. She was very curious about this and dove right into that topic of conversation.

Natasha was taken aback by Pepper's bold question, and wondered if anyone else had figured her out. "What?"

"Is there anything between you two?"

"Not at all. We're partners. Anything other than that would be unprofessional." Natasha's expression remained neutral. She was good at putting on a façade, and in her line of work it was regularly necessary.

"Maybe. But I'm sure Fury wouldn't mind if it didn't get in the way of your missions. And if there is something, I assure you Tony wouldn't find out, I wont tell him anything. You can talk to me about it." Pepper meant it, and really wanted to know if something sneaky was happening between the master spies.

"There is nothing between us. And there wont be." Natasha was desperate to keep this secret. She trusted Pepper to keep quiet, but didn't want to share with anyone until she thought it through for herself.

"Okay. Well let me know if you ever want to talk about it. Or about anything." she knew that Natasha had an opinion, but she wouldn't talk about it, so Pepper let it go and went back upstairs to deal with press and paparazzi issues, that the team often had.

"Sure" Natasha said to the empty kitchen. Glad to be alone with her thoughts again, she sat down and drank her tea while staring off into the window.

Natasha was left to think about how to hide her affection from everyone but Barton. And to decide if she wanted to approach Barton about it. Pepper was trustworthy, but Natasha wasn't a trusting person. The only person she really trusted was her fellow assassin. Agent Clint Barton.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Natasha is lying on the sofa in the TV room by herself. Captain is out with Tony helping him pick out something for Pepper's birthday. Thor is visiting Jane a couple states away while she works on more research. Bruce is reading in his room, where he has a small library all to himself. Pepper went with Coulson on a trip to Portland to meet the girl he talks about only to Pepper. And Barton is on a short mission, due to be back late tonight. It's late afternoon, and as she stares at the ceiling with Mr. and Mrs. Smith playing on Netflix, she's thinking about what she's going to do about Barton. She wants to do something about her feelings, but she has no idea what.

She knows Barton will want to come home, have a beer and just relax, but she wants to have a serious talk with him. She doesn't know how he'll react, and doesn't know what she wants to say, but it has to be done. It'll happen eventually, right? So why wait? Everyone will be gone, promising them a private conversation. Which doesn't usually happen when Tony was around.

Later, just after midnight, Natasha is still on the sofa. She had fallen asleep while waiting and Barton noisily opens the door, not realizing she was asleep. When he sees her stir in her sleep, he stops dead and then continues quietly to his room.

She was woken up when he walked through the door but was so comfy on the sofa, she didn't want to move. After a couple minutes, she's awake enough to get up and she goes to find him. She's deep in though as she goes up to his room and stops at his door because she still has no idea what she's going to say.

Clint Barton walks into Stark tower after a quick but exhausting mission. It had only been a week, and he's tired. He just wants to get into bed and quietly watch a Bruce Willis action movie to fall asleep to. He sees that Natasha is sleeping on the couch, and quickly quiets down knowing that she would attack him for waking her up without reason. Hoping she doesn't open her eyes to identify the culprit of her interrupted slumber, he stops and collects himself. He attempts to make no noise as he slowly walks up to his room, trying to keep the tower peaceful. He gets by the TV room alright, and decides to take the stairs to avoid the ding of the elevator.

As he climbs the stairs in a zombie like speed, he's thinking of the red headed sleeping beauty on the sofa. She was very deadly, and had boundaries that he was careful not to push too much, but it was so much fun to push those boundaries. She was tough and never gave up. The flirting going on between them was non-stop and he didn't think she realized it was real for him, or at least he wanted it to be real.

She could quickly take him down, and they both knew it. Every once in a while, she'd let him win and make it seem like she was trying hard, but he knew she was more skilled in hand to hand combat than he was. However intimidating she may be, he was comfortable with her.

He barely heard the TV being shut off downstairs and figured he'd woken her up which meant he was in for a lecture. He slowed down. He was too tired, and knew there was no point in trying to escape. His room was on the third floor, and when he had almost reached the top of the stairs, he heard the elevator ding.

Upon walking out of the door into the hall, he sighs and says "Go ahead." but as he looked up, she looked completely and willingly awake, with no sign of anger or annoyance in her eyes.

She tilted her head slightly in the way he loved, and asked, "What do you think I'm going to do?" She really didn't have intentions of beating him or yelling at him.

"Uhh, nothing I suppose. Sorry for waking you." Pleased that he wasn't going to be 'taught a lesson' he relaxed a bit more.

"It's okay, I was only dozing."

"So, what do you want?" he was tired, and wasn't in the mood to do anything but sleep.

She shrugged. "I just wanted to talk." she said, her voice a little quieter than normal.

He sighed, realizing his sleep was going to be delayed even more. "Come in, then."

With a small smile on her face, she walks in and sits down on the chair next to his TV, at the foot of the bed.

"So...?" He was in a hurry, so he was being a little rude.

"Well... um." She was obviously nervous and Clint sat up straighter, aware. "So I want to let you know something." This was almost agonizing. He wanted her to get to the point.

"Yeah?" he asked a little impatiently. He knew he was being temperamental and he knew that she didn't deserve it, so he made an effort to be pleasant.

She could tell he wasn't in the mood to socialize, but she continued anyway. "I want to say that... that I... I want to start training more." She rolled her eyes at herself and got frustrated.

"Nat, that couldn't wait until I had more sleep?" He said softly, noticing that that wasn't really what she wanted to say.

"Sorry. Just... it's important to me, to spend more time together." She saw the surprised look in his eyes and decided to add to that. "For training, I mean. We need to work harder if we want to get better. And personally, I think you need to get better. You need to improve."

He smiled at the insulting comment. "That's not what you were going to say."

"Yes it was." She said calmly. She straightened her posture and decided that the whole discussion she wanted to have would happen some other time. She gets up and trips ever so lightly over the remote on the floor. She could have made a quick and graceful recovery but Clint doesn't let that happen and catches her in a heartbeat. She pushes him away, glaring. "I was fine."

He glared right back. "Without me, you would've fallen on your pretty little face."

"Would not."

"Just trying to preserve your beauty, darling." he sarcastically retorted. He knew now what she wanted to talk about. She liked him. He grinned widely at her, trying to say with his eyes that he felt the same.

"Shut up." She let that knowing smile distract her, and smiled right back, leaving her attempt of seriousness behind them.

"Never." he was having fun. He was going to make her say it. Tonight. For once, he felt in control of what was going to happen.

"Goodnight, Clint." She started walking again to the door, more careful than before. He gave up. Fine. She might not have to say it, but she wasn't walking out of here without addressing their mutual connection.

He got up and walked quickly past her to stand in front of the door. She stopped in her tracks and raised her eyebrow at him. The straight face she was trying to keep would not leave her face, even with the questioning eyebrow raise and she was proud of having a calm composure. Especially with him standing in the way, blocking her way out.

"Get out of the way, Barton." She usually called him by his first name, and he was a little confused. She was still in that happy mood. In his moment of confusion, she flipped him over onto the floor and walked out. "Ha."

He was on the floor and his back hurt a little, but he was smiling. "To be continued, Nat." he shouted to her.

"Whatever, Clint" He could tell she was smiling.

He knew she felt the same way about him as he did about her, and that would suffice for now. She'll confess sooner or later. Hopefully sooner, because he enjoyed their flirting back and forth.


	3. Chapter 3: Stress Ball

On her way back to her room, on the second floor, Natasha was pleased with herself. She didn't say it directly, but she knows that he now knows, which is essentially what she wanted. He didn't act repulsed, or reject her, but he responded well. She swore he was going to pull a move at the door, but she dodged it. She's still not sure why she did, but he was taking too long and she was okay with waiting a little bit longer to dive into a relationship with the assassin she so desperately wanted and loved.

He was still lying on the floor when he decided he didn't want this night to end. He only waited a couple seconds before he rushed back down, heading to her room, hopefully getting there before her, to make his move. He was always smooth when it came to women. He knew how to win them over, and yet Natasha was different. She was difficult. She was deadly, and he loved that about her.

He got into her room miraculously just seconds before she made it into the same hallway. He decided to turn the lights off and wait for her. She opened the door and when she saw that man waiting for her, she didn't know what to do. He could tell she didn't know what to do because she was speechless, not because she didn't want him there. Within seconds she jumped, and ended up horizontally in the air, her foot going for his head.

He caught her by the calf with one hand and spun her in a circle mid air, then caught her. He smiled a huge crooked smile, then paused. He was going for it. He knew it, she knew it. She didn't even need to say anything at this point.

"What was that about, Nat?" He said in a deep seductive voice.

In his arms, she relaxed a little and smirked. "You. Are an intruder, Hawkboy. I had to do something."

"And you opted for violence." he was smiling and teasing her, stretching out the moment.

"Get over it already." He could tell she was trying her best to make him shut up and hurry up this distracted and unnecessary talking.

"But violence towards me. You're partner. Bold, Natasha." He was dragging this out, teasing her, seeing her need for him increase as he spoke. "It seems to be that you want a fight."

"Maybe I do." She wanted to win this battle, weather it be physical in a fighting way or physical in a sex way.

"Let's go, then."

"Not joking, Hawkboy. I can take you." Willing to brawl, she was excited with how this was going.

"Don't count on it, Nat." He continued, "I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

"I am not a girl." She said, with emphasis on not.

"Just apologize, and we wont have to fight about it." He was having too much fun with her.

"I will not apologize. I opted for violence because violence is what I'm best at." She wasn't lying. Violence was like a second language to her, and he knew that.

"See, Natasha. That is where you are wrong. You have many talents." He smiled, getting more bold by the moment. He leaned in closer, enjoying every second. "But what you are best at being so helplessly in lo–"

Before he could finish his sentence, she kissed him hard, shutting him up very efficiently, and he responded by kissing her back equally as intimately. It was passionate yet demanding and then the two master assassins moved to the bed.

Lying on her bed, they were both satisfied and exposed.

"What you are best at is being so helplessly_ in love with me_." Clint finished his sentence, feeling confident.

"Shut up, Clint." Natasha said playfully.

"If it makes you feel any better, I love you too." He was so happy with the way this all turned out.

"Never said I loved you, Hawkboy." She wasn't going to let him win just like that.

He turned on his side, and propped himself up. "You didn't have to, Spider."

"Don't assume, Clint. It makes an ass out of you and me." She was not going to say it, not now.

"Nat, admit it." He was determined to have her admit her feelings. But she was getting a little annoyed.

She just wanted him to drop it. If he knew she loved him, why wouldn't he let her say it when she was ready, and when she was comfortable with saying it?

"Clint. I do not have to love someone to have sex with them. Do I like you? Sure. How can I not? I've worked with you for a while now. You're kind and caring and always have my back. You're an excellent partner. We make a great team. You're very attractive. The fact that we've finally slept together does not mean I love you. It was inevitable, really. Two adults who are constantly around each other and who are both good looking. Of course. It was going to happen eventually. Listen carefully, though Barton. I do not love you." She knew she had hurt him, she hurt him worse with every word. She hurt him bad. She didn't even want to look at him because she had pushed him away. As soon as she said them, she regretted saying those words. Every single one of them.

Clint frowned momentarily and then got angry. "I hope you feel good about what you just said." He got up and started putting his clothes back on. "You should feel good because you got what you wanted. I'm leaving you alone. Find another _good looking_ _person that you work with_ to sleep with. It's inevitable, right? Tony would volunteer in a heartbeat. And I bet if you convince Banner, he'll do it too." He was just putting on his shirt when he said, "Glad to be your stress ball, princess."

Natasha wanted to take it all back. "Clint!"

He was halfway out the door but he paused and without turning around, he said "No, Nat. Find someone else to be your stress ball."


	4. Chapter 4: Un-hurting

Had she really just said that? He couldn't believe it. Was he really her... toy? Toy that she used for sex because it was _bound to happen anyways_? She had to feel something between them. There was something there. Was. She hurt him deeply. How was he supposed to react? That's not something you say to the person you love. Or loved? He's pretty sure he was right in saying that she's in love with him. It's how he feels, and he was certain that she felt the same way."I guess she'll do anything to get into an attractive co-worker's pants." he mumbled to himself as he walked shamefully to his room. He thought back on it and realized that she wasn't the type to even have emotions, so why would she? And why would he fool himself? All along, she had been cold. She was cold when he saved her life and kept her safe from Fury, who initially sent Clint to kill her. She was cold when she was first paired with him. And she is cold now. Surprise. "Damn spies."

"What?" Pepper came from out of no where. "What happened?"

"Oh" He didn't know how to respond to her. He trusted her, he trusted her not to tell Tony, which was most important. "Uhh... nothing."

She very clearly didn't believe him that it was nothing. "Nothing?"

"It's... complicated. I guess." He was giving in, slowly.

"Is it Natasha?" Her voice softened as she realized that what she was seeing was a sulking man just being rejected.

"Yeah." He really didn't want to tell her, he wanted silence. He started walking to his room again.

"So What happened?" Pepper was obviously not dropping it. _Speaking of not dropping it. _

"No offense Pepper, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"I understand." She was disappointed but understood that he needed alone time.

"And, Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Tony anything." He didn't need the whole tower knowing how he'd been rejected by Natasha.

"Of course. I wouldn't." Pepper, even though she had no idea what went on, was kind and sympathized with him.

"Thanks." He turned around again and continued to his room.

Back in his room, he grabbed a small blanket, an iPod, and his phone on the way up to his nest. He stopped in the kitchen first to make tea and bring it up in a thermos. It was cold outside, and he planned on being there for a while. He didn't see Captain until it was too late, and instead of turning around he decided to make tea.

"What's going on?" Steve wasn't picking up the leave-me-alone vibe Clint tried to give off.

"Just thinking." Clint was definitely not talking about it with him. He'd leak it to Tony. He knew they had a bet on if Natasha and him sleeping together.

"Okay." Steve was content with minding his own business, and didn't pick up the pathetic-pouting vibe he was giving off, either.

Clint walked up the stairs to avoid people as much as he could. He got to his nest and set the blanket and tea aside. He sat down with his knees up to his chest. Realizing he was acting like a teenage girl, he brought out his iPod and played some music to distract himself from the harsh things that were said to him earlier. He was feeling truly pathetic and blasted hard rock music, wondering why he even had this type of music. Despite the cold and loud music in his ears, he fell asleep after a couple hours.

His phone rang, waking him up. It was Nat. He sighed, and let it go to voicemail.

"Clint." She sounded so sad, and not at all like the evil spy who bitched at him hours before. Her voice was soft and as she continued, he felt a little less angry at her for some reason. "I am so sorry for what I said." _Damn right. Be sorry. _"I know it was harsh and mean... I didn't even mean it. Any of it." _Sounded like you meant it. _His thoughts wondered back to what set her off. "It's just that..." she stopped talking, and in a smaller, pleading voice she said "I do love you." and then the message was over.

He sat there for a while. Thinking about reasons she would have said the hurtful words that had set him off into solitude. After what seemed like a lifetime, he sighed and said "What now? Did Pepper send you?"

He turned around to see Natasha, with red eyes and her hands behind her back like she was a bad kid being forced to apologize. "Did you get my message?"

He looked at her with a somber expression, nodded, and decided to tell her how he felt. He put all the cards on the table. "I don't need this. I don't need you to treat me like shit. If you don't want to admit that you love me, fine. But you had no right to say those things. I know they weren't true. You're not like that. But you can be pretty damn convincing, Romanoff. If you're going to start acting like that when you don't want to face your emotions, I don't want it. I don't want to do that to me." She looked up at the sky, trying to keep in her tears.

He stepped closer to her. "Look at me." He put his hands on her cheeks and brought her head gently down to look at him. She was not the type to cry. At all. He hated seeing her cry, but she did it to herself. He couldn't help that.

"But I do want you. I want you, Nat. The Nat that is beautiful, and the Nat that can kick my ass. The you before that conversation. Nat, I don't care if you don't want to say it. I can live with you not saying it. You're not known for being a girly girl. But you don't need to push me away because you're not used to this. I need you. I don't want you to be with anyone else, and I don't want to be with anyone else. I love you, Nat." He waited for her response quietly while a single tear ran down her cheek.

He kissed her lightly on the mouth trying to help his words sink in. She kissed him back, then all of a sudden pulled back. "Clint, I love you. And I am so sorry." She shut her eyes and leaned back into him. He wrapped her in his arms and whispered "Don't ever do that to me again" pleadingly into her hair. She nodded, then pulled away, looking into his eyes again.

"I'm so sorry Clint. Let's go drink hot chocolate and watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith." She was desperate to un-hurt him.

"Or we can brawl" He smiled, not joking. Hoping that physical fighting would calm her down and make her the Nat before the cruel words.

She smiled a real smile. "Sure thing, Barton."

Making up with him felt so good. This felt real to her. She just wasn't good at emotion. Like he said, she wasn't that type of girl. They had changed into their uniforms, and were now headed down to the gym to fight, and she felt normal again. She was really looking forward to getting physical with him again. Even if they were trying to kill each other. Sparring let them fall back into routine. It let them be agents training, and helped restore the relationship.

Reaching the mats, they look at each other and Nat said "You're going down, Clint."

"Probably." he chuckled. "But I wont go down without a fight."

Natasha won, as usual, and they separated to shower. Clint convinced her to go out to eat with her. They ended up going to Burger King. "Some romantic you are." she laughed. Then she got serious "Are we going to tell the team?" She was considering what they would all do given the new information.

"I really don't know. But it will be fun keeping it a secret." He was excited to sneak around.

"Yeah. It would. I don't think we should tell them. Not yet anyways. Ew pickles." Natasha was more concerned with her burger than the keeping of their secret.

"Steve and Tony have a bet going." Particularly hiding from Tony would be the challenging part.

"That what?" Natasha was still focused on her food, sipping on a Pepsi fountain drink.

"Tony bet Steve twenty dollars that we were sleeping together. Steve seems to think we're too professional to risk our work being effected." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Well now I don't want to give Tony the satisfaction of being right."

"Agreed. We'll wait. Maybe until one of them finds out on their own."

"This is going to be fun." She had finished her food and was now impatient. "Let's go watch a movie."

Clint laughed. "Yes your highness."

She smacked him in the back of the head. "Oww." he laughed again, not really hurt. "What do you wish to watch, my Queen?"

He started laughing harder and she tried hard not to smile but reluctantly giggled with him.

"Barton you're too damn goofy, what's gotten into you?" She was in the mood where you laugh a lot, and he was responsible.

"Love." He had stopped laughing but was still smiling at her when he leaned in and kissed her to make a point.

"I love you." she said after they parted. "Can we go home now?"

He laughed again. "Yes, Nat." They walked hand in hand back to the tower three blocks away.


	5. Chapter 5: A Close Call

Halfway through a Bruce Willis movie marathon, Natasha was almost asleep. She was cuddled up next to Clint, but still not quite comfortable enough. She wasn't watching the movie as much as he was and after Die Hard 3, she decided that she couldn't stay awake anymore. She shifted and laid down on the couch so that she rested her head in Clint's lap. He started playing with her hair, still engrossed in the movie. In a dream-like state, Natasha started rambling, "You're a comfy man, Clint. I'm glad I have you to sleep on...and with."

He smiled, temporarily forgetting the movie. "Good to know, Nat."

"Love you." she said right before she fell asleep on his lap.

"I love you, Natasha Anastasia Romanoff. More than you know." He was talking more to himself now.

"Heard that, Clint Ryder Barton." she smiled and rolled over so he could see her smiling.

"Are you proud of yourself, Nat?"

"Yep. I read your file a long time ago. I like getting nosey." She turned back around, getting more comfortable and he started massaging her.

"Me, too. We assassins need to know everything about each other. Including our weaknesses." He momentarily stopped the massage, picking the best spot to tickle her. He was about to go for her sides when the stunning agent took his hands. She sat up quickly, and put his hands around her waist, then surprise attacked his lips with hers. He smiled then pulled back.

"You're better than I thought, Romanoff." He was impressed and falling even deeper for the beautiful and deadly woman sitting in front of him.

"I know. And my weaknesses do not including tickling, Clint, they include strapping young men such as yourself that could shoot a spider through an eye half a mile away with his impressive arrows and aim."

"Are you saying that I should shoot a spider, maybe the Black Widow, through the eye?"

"Why don't you try it?"

"Maybe later. When she's asleep."

Natasha laid back down in his lap. "Good point. This spider was almost asleep when you tried tickling her."

He chuckled lightly "Night, spider."

She woke up in his bed, cuddled up to him and stirred slightly to check what time it was. 10:39. "Shit."

As Natasha started to get up, the man in bed next to her said "Nat, what do you think are you doing? Because you are not leaving this bed." He looked at the time. "Oh." There was a meeting with the team that Coulson requested. At 10:00 a.m., sharp.

The two of them got ready as quickly as they could, and when they entered the room they received that knowing glare from everyone in the room. Phil was upset. "We waited 30 minutes for you two, and when you didn't show up, we had assumed you'd been called onto an urgent mission."

Tony interjected, too amused. "That's not what I assumed!"

"So you show up late, obviously not on a mission. What is your excuse?" Coulson was not happy.

"She was playing with his arrow." Tony said. Tony laughed too hard at his own joke, Bruce managed a small chuckle, Steve tried to look serious, but failed to keep his composure, and smiled. Thor didn't understand it at all.

"Why would she play with it. It's his arrow, and she's not skilled with it." Thor was only providing more material for the team to mock them.

They had to come up with something, but Natasha was too focused on not giving anything away with facial expressions, and Clint was still speechless. The arrow comment was funny, but he knew if he laughed or even smiled, Natasha would hit him.

"We actually were called for work." Clint was making this up as he went and had no idea where he was going with it.

Natasha jumped right in. "It was Rick. He wanted information on Loki." She looked around the room and they started to believe her. "He was looking to join forces with us, but he's got a record, so we opted out. I hope you don't mind us speaking for you." It was true. Rick, one of their former spies turned against them, and had left SHELID. He just didn't come to join SHELID again.

Coulson considered their excuse. "Okay. But check in, please?"

"Yes, sir." Clint responded.

Clint and Natasha sat across from each other at the table, glad to have gotten out of that situation. Tony wouldn't be nearly as easy to convince as Coulson.

After they were caught with the meeting and after they were dismissed, Natasha glared at Barton. "Too close, Barton." He nodded his head. "I know, and Tony doesn't believe it."

"He's practically cheering us on."

She was a little taken aback when Bruce came up behind them and said "Tony doesn't buy it."

"Duh." Clint and Natasha said in unison. "And do you?" Clint asked Bruce.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I wasn't here when Rick was, so I don't know if he would come back to us. I also don't think Natasha would go that low. Lying just to hide that she was sleeping with an archer who is so openly in love with her." Clint's eyes got wide and Bruce added "I'm joking. Yeah, I think she's telling the truth. But I don't know why you guys wouldn't call." He walked on and they both sighed in relief.

"Never again, spider. We have to be careful if we really want to hide it."

"Agreed, Hawkboy."

"Hey lover boy." Tony approached Clint in the gym when he was lifting weights.

"Tony, nothing happened, really." Clint was going to be honest. About last night, at least.

"Nothing? Really. That's why you two walk in together into the meeting an hour late? I know it's happening, just admit it."

"Nothing happened."

"Something happened." he was obviously not leaving without an answer.

"Okay, fine. We were watching movies and we fell asleep on the couch." Not exactly the truth, but close enough.

"And no action?" Tony sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well we were watching Die Hard 3, so there was some action. But not with us."

"You, my man, are boring." Tony finally left.

"We're good with Tony." Clint declared as he walking into the gym to fight with Natasha.

"How'd you manage that?"

"With truth. Mostly truth. I just said that we were watching movies and fell asleep on the couch, and he seemed bored. So we're safe."

"Okay, good, but if he tells Pepper that, she'll know."

"Yeah, but she'll keep it to herself."

"True."

They started fighting and ended up making out.

"I think I won this round." Clint said and smiled at Natasha.

"You did. Round two, my room?"

He sighed too dramatically to be real. "If I have to." He answered. She didn't even have to ask.

She laughed. "Last one there's a rotten egg."

"Are we three years old again?" She then started to run, so he quickly took her down and ran ahead.

The laughing then fighting back and forth could be heard in the floor above them. Bruce sighed and said "Damn spies. I'm trying to read."


End file.
